In packet-switching networks, switches have buffers that facilitate lossless operation. However, when incoming packet rates from a source are high, and data accumulates within the buffer, packets can be dropped due to exceeding the buffer size. Insofar as dropped packets are problematic for packet-switching networks, there are ongoing developments that attempt to ameliorate the problem of dropped packets.